Un regalo de San Valentin para recordar
by Bolttens
Summary: traduccion del fic A Valentine Gift to Remember echo por eddieboy4427 , respetando los derechos del autor al reconocerle este fic y decir que no fue echo por mi, el unico proposito de haberlo traducido es el de entretener y nada mas
1. Chapter 1

Una vez más. Es el Día de San Valentín en el Valle de la Paz y todo el mundo parece estar preparado para esta fiesta llena de amor. Incluyendo a los maestros del Palacio de Jade. Los cinco estaban sentados a la mesa en el comedor hablando de la ocasión. "Ah, hombre, no puedo esperar hasta el día del Festival de San Valentín mañana en el valle." Decia Mono entuciasmado. Mantis se subió a su hombro y asintió con la cabeza. "Estoy deacuerdo contigo comida, grandes decoraciones, y muchas lindas y sexys señoritas!" Mantis dijo mientras se frotaba sus garras con emocion. "Entonces, ¿ me imagino qué todos ustedes ya tienen algun regalo de San Valentín?" pregunto Vibora. Todo varón en la mesa enrojeció de vergüenza. "Me olvidé de conseguir un regalo de San Valentín!" gritaron los hombres del Palacio de Jade excluyendo Shifu. "Es tipico en ustedes. Siempre queriendo algo sin dar nada a cambio". Dijo Tigresa mientras reia un poco. Todos los hombres de la mesa se dispersaron a ir a buscar un regalo de San Valentín. Como todos los hombres se habian ido, Tigresa y Vibora tenían tiempo para una conversacion de mujeres.

"Así que, ¿me imagino que Po sera tu compañero el dia de San Valentín?" preguntó Vibora. Tigresa se sonrojó ligeramente. Ella pensaba en Po más y más cada día que pasaba. Cada pensamiento era solo enfocado en el pero no solamente eran pensamientos inocentes, tambien tenia pensamientos sexuales asi su amigo. Justo el otro día, se imaginó a Po aplicandole crema batida en su coño y usando su lengua para lamerla. " Yo no creo que el me vaya a invitar a mi, quiza ya tenga otra chica en mente". Dijo Tigresa hablando en voz baja y algo triste. Vibora negó con la cabeza. "Sé que eres tu tigresa, a Po le encantaría ser tu compañero de San Valentín y cualquier otra cosa que tu quieras que sea." Dijo vibora con picardia. " creeme yo siempre tengo la razón". "¿Está segura?" preguntó Tigresa sonrojada. Vibora solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. AhoraTigresa tenia mas esperanza. "Así que dime tu a quien tienes en mente para que sea tu San Valentín?" preguntó Tigresa. Ahora Vibora comenzó a ruborizarse. Ella apartó la mirada de tigresa y murmuró algo en voz baja. "¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?" preguntó Tigress. "pues a Grulla ..." dijo Vibora. Tigresa sólo se limito a mirar a su amiga serpiente. "Bueno, al menos usted ira con una buena persona." Dijo Tigresa mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de la cabeza.

Con los chicos ...

Los chicos estaban en la ciudad en busca de algo para el día de San Valentín, pero aun no lo habian encontrado. Mientras estaban hablando de a quien invitarian para el día de San Valentín. "Así que Po, me imagino que usted invitara a Tigresa para el Día de San Valentín." preguntó Grulla. Todo el mundo miró a Grulla porque él dijo algo que podría acabar con la vida de una persona. "¿Qué? no seria mala idea". dijo Grulla al caminar. "¿Estás loco? Probablemente se reiría en mi cara o algo así."dijo Po algo asustado, el estaba enamorado de Tigresa desde hace mucho tiempo, pero se lo ha ocultado a ella por el miedo a que ella lo rechazara y rompiera su corazón. El tambien a tenido sueños sexuales con ella y muy buenos segun el panda. La otra noche, tuvo un sueño en el que Tigresa estaba en la posicion del perrito mientras era embestida por El en el bosque. "Tonterías. Estoy seguro de que ella va a aceptar mi invitacion." dijo Po. Mono se rió. "Sí, tarde o temprano no pierdas la esperanza amigo." Mantis decidió entrar en la conversación. " aunque yo creo que eso nunca se dara". rió Mantis, mientras que Po se ponia algo triste. "Vamos chicos, no sean así. Estoy seguro de que ella te aceptara como su compañero de San Valentín". Dijo Grulla en tono tranquilizador. "Espero que tengas razon...", dijo Po mientras seguía buscando un regalo para el día de San Valentín.

De vuelta con Tigresa...

Vibora había salido a caminar hace unos momentos, por su parte Tigresa aun se encontraba en el Palacio de Jade. Tigresa estaba en la sala de entrenamiento cuando tubo otro de sus pensamientos sexuales sobre Po. Se imaginó a Po y ella en una hermosa caída de agua, ambos estaban complatemente desnuedos. Ella estaba nadando pacificamente cuando de la nada Po agarro ligeramente sus caderas, asustándola un poco. ella lo miro a los ojos y pudo ver que Po Tenía un toque de lujuria en ellos, mientras la cargaba al estilo de novia y la llevó fuera del agua y la puso sobre el suelo rocoso. Llegado a este punto, sus pantalones estaban empapados con sus jugos. Tigresa salio rapidamente de alli y se dirigio a su habitación. Ella al llegar alli retiro su pantalon y sus bragas y las arrojo de inmediato. Tigresa todavía era virgen, por lo que la sensación que le causaban sus dedos todavía le gustaba. asi que comenso a acariciar su coño con delicadesa, mientras que en su pensamiento Po colocó su miembro de siete pulgadas por encima de su entrada y se prepara para meterlo. "¿Estás lista, mi diosa?" preguntó Po con un tono sensual y mirando a Tigresa. Ella asintió con la cabeza. " Vamos guerrero dragon, unete a mi y seamos como el yin y el yan". Dijo en un susurroTigresa mientras abria sus piernas, abrió la entrada, y comenzó a ronronear. Po lentamente entró en su coño en su pensamiento, mientras que Tigresa metia uno de sus dedos en su coño. Tigresa gimió en éxtasis mientras su dedo complacia su agujero de amor. Al mismo tiempo se desabrocho su chaleco y quitó aquellas vendas que cubrian sus senos. Ella se pellizcó el pezón y gimió de placer.

Mientras tanto en su pensamiento erotico con Po. Ella gemía de placer mientras que Po comenzaba a construir un ritmo, el cual lo dos seguian casi sincronizados. Tigresa agarró la hierba y gritó en éxtasis. "Por favor, Po ... haslo más rápido ... mas fuerte ... dame con todo!" exigió ella. Po inmediatamente comenzo a embestir mas fuerte el coño de Tigresa. Ella pronto se introdujo tres dedos en su caliente y mojado coño. Ella gritó de placer. Se sacó y metió los 3 dedos de nuevo con fuerza. Ella casi gritó en voz alta, pero se mordió el labio para encubrirlo. "Oh ... Po ...", se quejó en voz alta miembro de Po comenzó a palpitar. "Tigresa ... estoy cerca ...", dijo Po. "Adelante Po ... descarga todo tu semen en mí ... damelo todo!" exigió Tigresa. Po felizmente acepto esta solicitud y descargo todo, Tigresa se quedo con su boca abierta mientras sentia que la semilla caliente de Po se mezclaba con su jugo de amor. Tigresa lanzó su jugo por toda su mano y el suelo. Ella gritó de placer en una liberación encantadora. Tigresa sacó sus dedos de su vagina y se acostó de espaldas, jadeando. "Wow ... eso fue genial." Dijo Tigresa, un poco cansada. "Quiero que Po sea mi compañero de San Valentin". pensó en voz alta Tigresa. Ella se limpio asi misma lamiendo los jugos que habian quedado en sus dedos, se organizo su vestimenta y acto seguido partio hacia la ciudad en busca de Po.

De vuelta con los chicos ...

Los chicos estaban todavía en la ciudad, buscando el regalo perfecto para el dia de San Valentín. Todos ellos pasaron por delante de una joyeria, casi ignorando lo que habia en ella. Todos excepto Po. Algo en la joyeria atrapó sus ojos y se arrojo de inmediato hacia ella. Lo que vio fue un collar de oro con una esmeralda verde azulado en el centro de la misma. "¡Wow! ¿Cuánto es ese collar?" preguntó Po. "Ah, una buena elección para el Festival del Día de San Valentín. Para ti, Guerrero Dragon, son 200 Monedas de oro." habló el vendedor. Po rebuscó en su bolsillo y sacó el dinero para el collar. El vendedor tomó el dinero y le entregó a Po el collar. "Si le interesa, por otras 100 monedas de oro, te puedo dar un vestido y zapatos que combinan con el collar." Po estaba sorprendido por esto, no podía perder esta increible oportunidad. "me lo llevo!" Grito Po de emoción mientras sacaba el oro. El vendedor tomó el dinero y le entregó a Po el vestido y los zapatos en una caja. Inmediatamente de que Po le diera las gracias al vendedor se encamino hacia el Palacio de Jade para ocultarlos en su armario. Cuando llegó al cuartel, comenzó a oler algo dulce. "Me pregunto de dónde viene ese olor ..." pensó Po mientras iba a su habitación y metió la ropa, los zapatos y collar en el fondo del armario para que no fuesen descubiertos. Cuando salió de su habitación, el olor dulce golpeó la nariz con fuerza de nuevo. "No es ese olor otra vez ... creo que viene de habitación Tigresa '." Penso Po mientras se acercaba a la habitación de Tigresa.

Po llamó a la puerta golpeando lo suficientemente duro para alertar a alguien. No obtuvo respuesta, por lo que sólo abrio la puerta y entro, el olor dulce golpeó su nariz como un martillo. Po estaba fascinado por el olor. "Me pregunto qué hizo para que su habitcion tubiera este facinante olor?" Dijo pensando Po pero fue interrumpió cuando entró y piso algo cálido y húmedo. "Eww". Dijo Po mientras miraba a su pie. sin dudarlo comenzo a oler su pie y descubiro que aquel liquido era la fuente de este. Cogió un poco y comenzó a lamerlo. Tenía un sabor tan bueno como lo olía. "¿Qué tipo de fruta a hecho esto?" pensó Po. Antes de que pudiera decir algo más a sí mismo, escucho que abrian puertas del palacio. "Esos deben se ser los demas." Dijo Po mientras salía de habitación de Tigresa '.


	2. Chapter 2

Po estaba aún desconcertado por el dulce sabor de ese líquido (recuerden que es el liquido de amor de Tigresa) que estaba en el suelo, pero decidió no seguir pensando en el tema. En cambio, él bajó las escaleras para saludar al resto de los cinco. Cuando llegó abajo, no pudo ver a los chicos pero si a Tigresa. "Hola Tigresa, ¿has visto a todos los demás?" preguntó Po. Tigresa dio un salto por su repentina pregunta y le dio un puñetazo en el estómago por el susto que le dio. Po se arrojo al suelo de dolor dya que el golpe habia sido poderoso. "Po, ya sabes que no me gusta que me sorprendan de esa manera. Y no". dijo Tigresa con su actitud fria de siempre. Po se levantó y rapidamente se recupero de ese golpe. "Oh, está bien. oye Tigresa, ¿qué tipo de fruta has comido esque dejaste un poco de el jugo en el suelo de tu habitación?" preguntó Po. Los ojos de Tigresa se agrandaron cuando se dio la vuelta y empezó a sonrojarse. "¡Ah! Se me olvidó limpiar después de terminar de comermela! ¿Cómo le explico eso a él?" pensó Tigresa cuando se volvió hacia él. "Uh ... eso fue un fruto especial ... su nombre no lo recuerdo en estos momentos ..." Dijo Tigresa clara mente mintiendo. Afortunadamente para ella, Po le creyó. "Ah, bueno, avísame cuando lo recuerdes." Po dijo con un encogimiendo ligeramente sus hombros. Tigresa asintió levemente aun sonrojada.

Dicho esto, Po desapareció de la vista de Tigresa al meterse en la cocina. Cuando Po desaparecido por completo, Tigresa comenzó a correr a su habitación. Llegó a su habitacion y el olor dulce de su jugo de amor le golpeó la nariz. Ella disfruto el olor de sus propios jugos. "Wow, por jugar tanto se me olvido de limpiar bien." dijo Tigresa, tapándose la nariz. Le encantaba el placer, pero odiaba la limpieza. Después de que ella limpiara sus jugos de el piso, bajó para estar con Po en la cocina. Ella pensó que él todavía estaría allí, ya que Po estaba seguramente comiendo. Sus instintos estaban en lo cierto; Po estaba sentado a la mesa, comiendo alrededor de cuatro grandes bolas de masa hervida. " Te molestaria si te acompaño ?" preguntó Tigresa. Po estaba un poco sorprendido, pero siguió comiendo. Se tragó lo que tenía en la boca y comenzo a hablar . "No, en absoluto, Tigresa". Dijo Po en un tono sensual . "¿Qué?" pregunto curiosa y sonrojada. "No e dicho nada". dijo Po. Tigresa estaba confundida. Ella pensó que su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Ella tenía razón. Pronto se metió en otra fantasía sexual. "¿ Tigresa te siente bien? ... Pareces tensa". Dijo Po mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a Tigresa. Comenzando a darle un masaje en sus hombros. La respiración de Tigresa 'pronto empezó a romperse.

Tigresa estaba allí de pie, serca de la puerta y con su mirada perdida. Po estaba preocupado por su amiga al verla en ese estado, así que se levantó y se acercó a ella para comprobar que estaba bien. Tigresa estaba perdida en su mente, así que por mas que Po trato de hacerla entrar en razon no lo logro. mientras que en su fantacia Po pronto comenzó a mordisquear su cuello suavemente. La respiracion de Tigresa empezó a romper aún más. Pronto, Po empezó a lamer su hombro suave y sensualmente. Ella comenzó a jadear. Su respiración se hacia mas lenta rápidamente. Pero en la realidad ella continuaba parada alli en la puerta sin decir nada, Po noto que la respiracion de su amiga se hacia mas lenta estaba en shock. "Tigresa, ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué está pasando?" preguntó a Po paranoico. Po estaba asustado por su amiga. Él no quería que nada le inmediato la Tomó como tomaria un hombre a una mujer recien casados y la llevó hacia su cuarto. Mientras que en la imaginacion de Tigresa, ella comensaba a lamer el cuellos de Po y comenzó a mordisquear su oreja. El la cojio de la misma manera que lo hacia en esos momentos el Po real para llevarla a su cuarto. Ella empezó a jadear más fuerte, sus pantalones comensaron a humedecersen y al Po real le dio aun mas miedo. "No te preocupes Tigresa, yo cuidaré bien de ti..." susurró Po cuando llegaron a la habitación de Tigresa '. Po inmediatamente deposito a Tigresa en la cama y la acosto de espaldas.

Po tenía miedo de lo que pasaba a Tigresa. No quería que algo le ocurriese a uno de sus amigos, especialmente a Tigresa. Po vio que su respiración se rompía, él pensó que ella no podía respirar por alguna razon. Mientras en la fantasia de Tigresa, Po pronto comenzó a desabrocharle el chaleco. cuando por fin lo desabrocho vio los vendajes en su pecho y comenzó a eliminarlos. "Oh, esto estorba. Creo que vamos a tener que retiralos...", dijo Po sensualmente. Mientras en el mundo real Po le quitó el chaleco y vio los vendajes. "'Esta debe ser la razón por la que no puede respirar. Supongo que tengo que deshacerme de esto." dijo Po, con mucho miedo. Pronto consiguió romper todas las vendas y se sorprendió de lo hermoso que vio debajo de ellas. "Wow ... No tenía ni idea ...", dijo Po. Mientras en la mente de tigresa. "Ah ... ahí está mi premio ...", dijo Po. El pronto agarró las tetas y comenzo a acariciarlas. Tigresa jadeó ante el contacto de su amante. Mientras que en la realidad Po puso sus manos entre los senos de Tigresa y comenzó a presionar sobre el pecho para ayudar a que respirara. Después de unos dos minutos, vio que no estaba funcionando y se le ocurrio otro metodo. "Probablemente me va a matar cuando se despierte... pero es para salvarla". Dijo Po mientras comenzaba a inclinarse sin saber que ocurriria.

Mientras que en la mente de Tigresa. Po se inclinó para besar a su amor, pero comenzó a desvanecerse de un momento a otro. "No ... por favor, no ..." dijo Tigresa mientras su Po se desvanecia. Po había abierto su boca y estaba a punto de tocar la de Tigresa para darle aire, cuando Tigresa reacciono, agarró la cabeza de Po y lo besó. Po se sorprendió de su acción y se alejó de ella. Tigresa abrió los ojos y observo el techo de su habitacion. Sacudió su cabeza se levanto un poco de su cama y miró a su alrededor y vio Po mirándola con cara de asustado. "¿Que te pasa Po? ¿Qué pasó?" Po tenía miedo de decirle lo que pasó, pero él también tenía miedo de lo que le iba a hacer si no le decia. "Bueno, estábamos en la cocina cuando de un momento a otro no respondias y comenzaste a respirar gracioso. Yo no sabía qué hacer, así que te lleve hasta tu habitación. Ya que continuabas respiraban divertido, me decidí a darle un CPR pero antes de que yo pudiera usted ... me agarró ... y me besó. " dijo Po listo para recibir un golpe de parte de su amiga. Tigresa solo se sonrojó mucho. Ella estaba sorprendida y avergonzada por sus acciones. "Oh ... bueno, yo... siento lo que hice ...", dijo una tigresa confusa y nerviosa. " descuida. Bueno, creo que me voy entonces." Dijo Po mientras dejaba la habitacion de Tigresa '. Po se detuvo y miro a Tigresa.

"Tigresa, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?" preguntó Po. Tigresa asintio un poco sonrojada. "¿me... me... preguntaba si usted todavia busca un compañero para San Valentin?" Po preguntó con timidez. Tigresa se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. "Bueno ... Me preguntaba si ... ¿Quieres ser mi compañera de San Valentín?" preguntó Po, preparándose para ser abofeteado. Él no estaba preparado para lo que sucedió después. Tigresa lo agarró y tiro de unos de sus brazos y lo abrazo, como lo hizo antes de la batalla con Lord Shen. "Me encantaría, Po." Dijo Tigresa. Po sonrió felizmente de mejilla a mejilla. Fue entonces cuando recordó los regalos que habia comprado para su compañera de San Valentin. "Espera, quédate aquí". Dijo Po, sin dejar de sonreír mientras corría a su habitación. Metió la mano en su armario y cogió las cajas. luego volvio a la habitacion de Tigresa. "Cierra los ojos Tigresa, tengo una sorpresa para ti ...", dijo Po mirando a través de una grieta pequeña en la puerta. Tigresa accedio a su peticion y cerró los ojos. Po entró ypuso las cajas enfrete de ella. "Ok, abrelos ya." habló Po.

Tigresa abrió los ojos y se quedó sin aliento ante lo que vio. Ella nunca habia recibido regalos. "Bueno, no te quedes ahí parada ... abrelos". Dijo Po mientras sostenía la caja con los zapatos. Tigresa tomó la caja y la abrió. Ella se sorprendió por lo que vio. Eran tacones dorados hechos específicamente para un tigre como ella. "Wow ... Po, son ... hermoso." Dijo Tigresa, totalmente sorprendida. "Aún hay más. abre esta otra." Dijo Po mientras tomaba la caja con el vestido. La abrió y se quedó boquiabierta el vestido. Le llamó la atención completamente, el vestido era dorado. Este brillaba intensamente por la luz de su habitación y se sentía tan suave. Miró a Po con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Po le dio la caja final. Ella tomó la caja, la abrió, y se tapó la boca muy sorprendida de nuevo. "Oh, dios ... Po, esto es tan maravilloso". dijo una Tigresa con los ojos llorosos. "Bueno, ya que estamos ya que usted a aceptado ser mi compañera ... ¿te gustaría ir al Festival del Día de San Valentín conmigo?" Dijo Po esperando la respuesta de Tigresa, pero no estaba preparado para lo que iba a venir después.

Ella tomó su rostro y lo besó suavemente en los labios. Po se quedo con los ojos abiertos por un minuto, pero pronto correspondio el beso. Después de un minuto, Tigresa rompió el beso. "¿Eso responde tu pregunta?" preguntó Tigresa. "Sí que lo hace." Respondio Po mientras Besaba nuevamente a tigresa. Se quedaron en el medio de la habitacion, disfrutando de aquel beso durante unos dos minutos cuando Po lo rompió. "Bueno, aún tenemos que entrenar mañana, así que te veré en la mañana." Dijo Po mientras empezaba a salir de la habitación. "Buenas noches, Po". Dijo Tigresa mientras observaba a Po salir de su habitación. "Buenas noches, Tigresa". Dijo Po mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación'. Po se fue a su habitación y se metió en la cama al igual que Tigresa. " Este fue el mejor día de mi vida ..." dijeron ambos mientras se acostaban en su cama.


End file.
